Le Crépuscule
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Le soleil se couchait pourtant elle attendait encore. OS pas déprimante située après la guerre de l'anneau et qui se penche sur le quotidien d'une Dame au sujet de laquelle Tolkien n'a pas écris grand chose.


_- Petit One shot parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce sujet. Dédié à une demoiselle qui m'a fait bien soupirer (et me fait encore soupirer) lors de la relecture de cet OS. (Et elle va encore vouloir corriger ma dédicace parce qu'elle sera plein de fautes) Donc c'est elle qu'il faut féliciter pour ne pas s'être noyée dans les méandres de mes fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de conjugaison, de vocabulaire et j'en passe. Que ferais je sans elle? Ben voyons: la pouffe! -_

Le vent soufflait sans relâche et, au sommet de la colline, il était d'autant plus violent. Pourtant, elle restait debout au bord de la terrasse pavée de pierres et ses yeux fixaient l'horizon.

Elle avait hérité de la vision perçante des elfes, mais, hélas, elle ne parvint à voir aucun signe du retour de la troupe.  
Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les Montagnes Blanches. Elle frissonna, mais ne cessa de faire le guet.  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'aucune nouvelle n'était venue du front et la reine s'inquiétait. Elle passait ses journées à assumer la fonction de régente, mais dès que l'occasion se présentait, elle se postait à l'entrée pavée du château qui surplombait la ville.

Jadis, la nuit lui fut maintes fois son refuge, mais cette dernière était à présent la source d'horribles cauchemars de sang et de douleur. Trop souvent, elle se redressait dans la pénombre de sa chambre et sentait le vide à côté d'elle dans la couche royale.

La jeune femme serra le châle vert forêt qui enveloppait ses épaules. Une suivante se présenta bientôt à ses côtés et lui demanda d'une voix respectueuse:

_- Ma Dame, ne désirez-vous pas rentrer et vous réchauffer auprès de l'âtre ?_

La reine secoua la tête, mais la femme ne se laissa pas être ignorée:

_- Dans votre état, il serait préférable de prendre soin de vous. Le roi serait contrarié s'il rentrait pour vous trouver alitée.  
_  
La reine hocha finalement la tête. Jetant un dernier regard sur les plaines infinies sous ses yeux, elle regagna l'intérieure de la demeure.

Le tumulte de la salle du trône la fit presque sourire. Ce soir là, les voix des femmes résonnaient dans la pièce. Malgré l'absence des cavaliers, leurs épouses plaisantaient courageusement. Les hommes étaient partis s'occuper d'une bande d'orques qui avait traversé la frontière et semé la terreur sur leur passage. Malgré leur absence, ces femmes ne perdaient ni le sourire ni l'envie de rire. Elles avaient l'habitude de l'attente, de l'appréhension et du souci.

Elle-même, durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, resta en arrière alors que ses frères et son père partaient au front. Elle se rappelait encore des longues heures passées à veiller avec ses belles-surs.  
Aujourd'hui, toutefois, elle n'arrivait plus à attendre. La petit être qui grandissait en elle y était-il pour quelque chose? Ou bien ce nouveau foyer loin des siens favorisait-il davantage l'insécurité?

Après tout, elle était une étrangère même si le roi, suivis de ses sujets, n'avaient jamais émis une seule remarque sur ses manières de princesse gondorienne qui contrastaient avec la franchise et la simplicité des femmes du Rohan.

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées et se joignit aux autres femmes près de l'âtre pour manger et parler. Elles souriaient et conversaient avec entrain. Pour la jeune reine, ces femmes représentaient le Courage. Elle désirait tant faire preuve d'une force semblable. Alors, elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à lui.

Par contre, son souvenir revint la hanter dès qu'elle leva les yeux vers l'âtre, car il s'était tenu là tout juste avant son départ. Inévitablement, des images de sa démarche si confiante et sûre lui revinrent en tête. Elle entendait son rire résonner et sa voix si chaleureuse.

Quand le repas fut terminé, elle alla une dernière fois scruter l'obscurité depuis la terrasse. Le vent était maintenant glacial. Le peuple allait gentiment se coucher et on entendait quelques éclats de voix. La voûte céleste était parsemée de gemmes argentées et un croissant de lune ornait le bleu sombre du ciel.

Bleu sombre comme son regard... Son regard qui pouvait être tellement perçant et vulnérable.

Quand il avait mené ses cavaliers hors de la ville, il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois. Il était roi, il était maréchal... Il ne pouvait pas montrer un seul signe de vulnérabilité. Il ne laissait sa ferme assurance se dissiper seulement lorsqu'il ôtait sa lourde armure ou sa couronne et qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Cela, elle était la seule à le savoir... La seule à connaître son regard d'enfant.

Peut-être qu'une autre femme connaissait ce secret. Il y en avait effectivement une, mais elle se trouvait si loin; elle aussi avait dû quitter les siens par amour. Et la jeune reine lui avait promis de veiller sur son frère.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à entrer quand elle entendit de l'agitation venant des portes d'Edoras.

Il s'agissait de chevaux qui hennissaient et d'hommes qui échangeaient des mots.  
Lothíriel fit volte face. Elle voulut courir aux écuries et accueillir le valeureux monarque, mais elle ne pouvait pas; elle était une reine.

Elle rentra alors à Meduseld et s'empressa de donner des ordres aux cuisines et aux servants.

Le Seigneur de la Marche et son éored étaient de retour.

Elle revenait dans la Salle d'Or quand elle le vit. Son armure était maculée, ses cheveux détrempés et ses mains souillées. Toutefois, un sourire triomphal éclairait son visage.

_- Eomer!_

Elle s'élança à sa rencontre. La lueur dans ses yeux témoignait l'amour sincère qu'elle portait envers son époux. Et cela faisait sourire tous ceux qui assistaient à leurs retrouvailles.

Mais même l'amour ne pouvait faire oublier la condition d'un homme qui avait passé trop de jours à cheval sous la pluie comme le soleil.  
Après avoir constaté l'état pitoyable de son époux, elle l'envoya tout de suite prendre un bain alors qu'elle s'assurerait qu'un bon repas serait servi au roi et ses hommes.

Elle l'aida à panser ses blessures et cacha son horreur à la vue de ces plaies. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir de nouvelles blessures et de nouvelles cicatrices. Mais à chaque retour, il y avait ceux qui ne revenaient pas. Et Lothíriel ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante de le voir vivant. Après tout, il était rentré sain et sauf. C'est ce qui importait.

Avant d'aller rejoindre ses hommes pour partager un repas, il s'arrêta devant elle. Il l'enlaça et elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi; un homme et une femme qui avaient vu trop de jours se lever sans la présence de l'être aimé. Des époux qui avaient appris à s'aimer dans le vent mélancolique qui arrachaient si souvent les bannières de Meduseld. 


End file.
